Peafsdfarsdfcy Jdasfaackson and tafdsfasdfashe Travelers
by TheNewStreak2
Summary: ...a mask...
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie and Chica were plummeting through the portal, clutching tightly to each other. Nellie was falling towards them. Suddenly Nellie, Foxy and Mangle all disappeared as they fell through.

...

Hi my name is Percy Jackson. If your reading this, put it down because you might be one of us. Being a demigod can be bad enough, but a Traveler? You are existing to attract even more baddies. This is how it all got started (In my dimension). I was out of collage with Annabeth. Suddenly my empathy link with Grover started to call me. I heard in my mind, amazement. He said to me through his mind, "I have found another demigod." Grover, the leader of the counsel of cloven elders, still looked about fifteen. When I had first met him, he had been in disguise. Oh yeah, and he's a stayer. Forgot that. Anyway I had been only thirteen, the time when most demigods start getting in serious trouble with monsters. If you want to read about that, check out my other books. But anyways, me and Annabeth were driving downtown in Paul's Toyota, when suddenly, Blackjack, saved once by me, then again by Reanna, swooped out of the sky and said, _Two weird falling figures boss!_ I parked the car, and once we were on Blackjack, We zoomed off. And just like he said, two figures came hurtling out of the sky.

Annabeth: I calculated that they were not falling at the speed that they would be if falling from an airplane so they could catch them and make it to Grover's location. I yelled, "Percy!" He turned and knew what to do. Blackjack dived by them, then under them and we caught them. They were weird and were obviously alive. They seemed to have some battle scars and were unconscious There was a bunny-like-thing and a bird-like-thing. She determined the bird to be female and gave it an age rate of 18 or 19. Sudddenly they saw grover, flying below- Yes, FLYING- with the demigod, monsters in pursuit. "Percy!" Grover yelled. he landed on black jack with us. We were too weighed down and glided towards the Prius.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back to camp There was a little surprise. There was Rachel there and she was walking around with green eyes. As soon as we approached she turned and said, _"In universes beyond ours, darkness gathers its forces to destroy all. Heroes rise, portal's eyes, and a boy by the sky. Sea and Wisdom's children, to open the gates. Against near infinite power, these twelve will face. Three shall fall from the sky, three will die, three will end the madness, and one will sacrifice."_ Then she collapsed. The other students came out of hiding. This had obviously gone on a lot. The camp seemed shaken. But when they saw the two animatronics we picked up, they flipped. Oh and also the kid was a son of Hephaestus. He accidently brushed up against Bonnie and yelped. "HOLY MACARONI! I didn't know your skeleton was metal?!" "Who are you people? Where are we?" Chica asked. Apparently the mist doesn't work on things from alternate dimensions. Wait, what is this? What!? Who is narrating this? What is happening? What! wait!" "Hold on, WHAT!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A Huge rift opened and the earth fell through. Oddly enough though, The animatronics, the seven of the prophecy and a few other people were the only ones to drift off the surface. The got in the stream just as the planet fell into a black patch of space. "Hold on guys!" bonnie yelled. and they all fell into a new opening.

 **Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Boom! (They get separated through dimensions.) (I got bored.)**


	3. Discussion for all you d others

**OK OK SORRY! BUT HERE IS A PREVIEW TO MAKE IT UP TO THE PERCY FANS IN THE COMMENTS. ALSO WRITING IS HARD WITH SCHOOL AND WRITERS BLOCK AND ALL THIS NEW STUFF!** ** _Ohhhh._** **So that is how the big authors feel. Also, here is the preview(s).**

Percy was confused. He should be dead, but he wasn't. But something was missing. Something important. _Annabeth._ suddenly he Leo, Chica and a kid from nowhere were falling into a pit. For some reason the flowers at the bottom cushioned his fall. But Annabeth was all he could think about. He felt her in the back of his mind, like their was a connection. He was hurting but he had a tough time thinking about that because of the stuff that was smashed in his face at the same time. A voice sounded in front of him. It was coming from one of the flowers. He looked up and saw something _terrifying._ "Hi, i'm Flowy the flower." Suddenly he bolted up in bed. This time he was in a completely new house, he got up and heard something from the window. He got out of bed, walked over opened the curtains and was immediately overloaded. What he saw made him completely shocked. Suddenly he woke up. He felt different, like people were watching him. he looked over and saw millions of people, talking, tweeting, and thinking. _About him. and his friends._ Suddenly, the actual percy woke up in his apartment, phew, it was just a dream. Little did he now, he had seen alternate dimensions of alternate dimensions, connected by a single thread: _The Black one._


End file.
